Dos extraños muy cordiales
by Alondra Viridiana
Summary: La relación de Osomatsu y Karamatsu esta muriendo lentamente a pesar de todo el amor que ambos aun se tienen ¿Sera realmente el fin? ¿Realmente ya no hay vuelta atrás?...


Volví! O mas bien renací? XD lol de verdad que no puedo estar lejos de este fandom, es mi adoración TwT por eso que mejor que empezar de nuevo con un One-Shot de la OTP *w*

Gracias por leer y comentar! Los amo, adoro y aprecio muchísimo!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Dos extraños muy cordiales.

 **[Karamatsu]**

 _Al parecer el sofá ya comienza a gustarte ¿Pero sabes, Osomatsu? La cama esta igual de bien aunque no estés._

Karamatsu miro la ropa regada por toda la habitación, Osomatsu solía ser el que tuviera el desorden por aquí y por allá pero ahora, justo ahora, ese desorden era únicamente suyo. El corazón le latía en el pecho de manera dolorosa, cada latido era como sentir una espina clavándosele mas y mas profundo, perforando y destrozando; cuando se caso con el de rojo jamás barajeo aquella situación, tan cegado en su burbuja rosa de nubes de algodón y unicornios. Osomatsu era el amor de su vida, su primer amigo, su primer amor, su primer beso, su primera vez, su primer todo, y ahora… ahora ya no quedaba nada de eso. Ambos se habían hecho demasiado daño ya, tal vez irreparable por como veía como iban las cosas. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya no valía la pena buscar a un culpable cuando sabia que ambos tenían parte de la culpa.

Con cuidado saco la enorme maleta que se encontraba al fondo del armario, no creyó, ingenuamente, volver a tener que utilizarla pues era la misma maleta que uso el día en que se mudo con Osomatsu, cuando ambos habían llegado a tal punto en su relación que ya no podían vivir el uno sin el otro… Una solitaria lagrima se deslizo por el ojo derecho de Karamatsu antes de que la limpiara con el dorso de su mano; No había día en el que no añorara esos días de antaño, cuando ambos reían y eran felices, salían a cenar, a pasear, al cine o simplemente se quedaban en casa disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Sin poder detenerlas, las lagrimas comenzaron a bañar su rostro mientras se sentaba en la cama tratando de desahogarse un poco… ¿Realmente ya no había marcha atrás? ¿En que momento fue que su hermosa relación se deterioro a ese punto? Temblaba de miedo de solo pensar que, realmente, ya no había marcha atrás. Amaba a Osomatsu, mas que a su propia vida, y el solo imaginar un futuro sin el de rojo… de solo imaginar un futuro así su corazón se sobrecogía de terror.

 **[Osomatsu]**

 _Si no me ves llorar es solo que mi orgullo no me deja_ _…_ _Realmente me cuesta imaginar que ya no estarás a mi lado, Karamatsu_ _…_

Osomatsu recogió uno a uno los CD's que había comprado junto a Karamatsu cuando se mudaron juntos; varias películas que habían sido sus compañeras en las noches de ocio cuando lo único que los hacia felices era estar acurrucados juntos en el sillón con un enorme tazón de palomitas en el regazo, compartiendo calor, abrazos y suaves besos. Miro la sala, algunos cuadros ya habían sido descolgados por el menor y estaba seguro que era cuestión de tiempo para que Karamatsu terminara de empacar sus cosas y saliera a preguntarle si quería quedarse con algo; Respiro profundamente al ver una de las fotografías mas especiales para él, el momento que mas atesoraba y cuidaba celosamente en lo mas profundo de su mente, su boda con Karamatsu, ambos felices con aquel amor que se tenían desbordándose por sus ojos. Daria la vida, su alma o lo que fuera para poder regresar a esos días pero sabia que era imposible, ambos habían cometido errores, sobre todo él, errores que si bien eran pequeños, eran muchos y sin que ellos pudieran darse cuenta resquebrajaron poco a poco la ciega confianza que se tenían.

Osomatsu termino de acomodar las cosas que se llevaría sintiendo como un enorme hueco comenzaba a extenderse por su pecho, esa sensación de derrota al saber que ya no puedes hacer nada y él odiaba perder, sobre todo si se trataba de lo único valioso que podía presumir que tenia en la vida. Por desgracia ya no parecía quedar otra salida para poder salvar su relación y mientras entraba en la cocina por un vaso de agua para tratar de tranquilizar ese repentino ataque de llanto se dijo que, si Karamatsu quería, podría dejarle el tostador, ese que ambos habían comprado juntos, y unas cuantas películas. Al menos quería que se llevara algo para que pudiera recordarlo… Joder, se sentía como un completo idiota y sabia que se lo merecía, se había comportado como un completo idiota. No podía creerlo, se negaba a creerlo… ¿Realmente iba a perder a Karamatsu? ¿Iba a dejarlo ir así como así? ¿Sin pelear por ese profundo amor que aun le quemaba en el pecho? Las primeras, de muchas lagrimas, comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

 **[OsoKara]**

 _–_ _Si quieres llévate el Picasso, a fin de cuentas es solo una imitación_ _…_

 _–_ _Vale, pero primero dime ¿quién se va a quedar con los restos de este amor_ _…_ _?_

Karamatsu tomo con fuerza la agarradera de la enorme maleta, las cosas ya estaban empaquetadas y mas tarde iría por ellas; Osomatsu estaba en el marco de la puerta, sus cosas también ya se encontraban listas para ser retiradas pero antes, en un arranque masoquista, quiso quedarse al ultimo, ver como la único bueno de su vida se iba por aquella puerta para no volver, nunca. Karamatsu camino hasta la acera, esperando el coche de Choromatsu, su hermano menor, quien iría a recogerlo; no quería voltear atrás, no quería pues sabia que Osomatsu seguía mirándolo desde la puerta, podía sentir sin problemas la mirada escarlata, esa misma que le había sacado tantos suspiros de amor, observarlo con emociones reprimidas. Sabia que si volteaba terminaría volviendo a los brazos de Osomatsu y muy en el fondo deseaba y rogaba con todas sus fuerzas para que el de rojo corriera a detenerlo, que lo tomara entre sus brazos de nuevo y le dijera que aquello no podía acabar así, que aun había esperanzas para un "nosotros" en su relación…

Karamatsu acaricio con lentitud su anillo de bodas, sintiendo la suave textura del mismo, recordando el día en el que Osomatsu lo puso en su dedo, recordó haber llorado de felicidad, el mayor lo miraba con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa… Si el se iba y Osomatsu también ¿Entonces…?; El mayor simplemente miraba con atención las expresiones de su amado, se veía tan perfecto, iba a extrañarlo, con locura, pero sabia que era lo mejor, Karamatsu no merecía a un idiota que siempre le estuviera buscando pelea, con inseguridades y muchos defectos estúpidos. De pronto vio como el de azul arrojaba la maleta al suelo y corría de nuevo hacia la casa; Osomatsu abrió los brazos, mero instinto y costumbre, recibiendo el delgado cuerpo de su pareja, aprisionándolo en un cálido abrazo sin querer dejarlo ir ¿Podría interpretar aquello como una señal? ¡Dios! Por favor que fuera una señal de que su amor era demasiado fuerte como para dejarse matar por unas simples peleas.

–¿Debo suponer que cambiaste de opinión? ¿O es tu manera de despedirte…? –Karamatsu no lo dejo terminar pues tomo su rostro entre sus manos para plantarle un apasionado beso, beso que el de rojo correspondió gustoso sin perder un solo segundo mas.

–Ambos sabemos que eso de ser "extraños muy cordiales" no va con nosotros. –Osomatsu rio pues sabia que el de azul tenia razón, como siempre. –Osomatsu ¿Realmente ya no hay mas remedio…?

–A mi me aterra pensar que esto de verdad ya es enserio, Karamatsu. –Apretó el agarre, solo un poco mas para poder sentir con plenitud el cuerpo de su esposo. –Entonces…

 **[Amor]**

 _–_ _Si tu te vas_ _…_ _y yo me voy_ _…_ _¿Con quien se queda el perro_ _…_ _? –Osomatsu lo miro, algo preocupado por su posible respuesta. A su lado un gran Golden Retriever, que había salido de la casa al escuchar el barullo de sus dueños, los miraba con una enorme sonrisa mientras meneaba frenéticamente la cola._

 _–_ _No creo que a Jyushimatsu le agrade eso de medio año tu y medio año yo. –Karamatsu se agacho a acariciar el suave pelaje del animal, Osomatsu lo imito segundos después._

 _–_ _Lo se, no soportaría ver a papi y a mami separados ¿Verdad que no pequeño Jyushi?. –Tomo la mano de Karamatsu, la izquierda para ser mas precisos, con la izquierda propia. Ambos anillos dorados resplandeciendo juntos, como debía ser. El can soltó un pequeño ladrido, como si estuviera de acuerdo en que lo intentaran de nuevo._

 _–_ _Te amo, Osomatsu, y realmente no quiero separarme de ti. –Aun tenia sus dudas pero "solo un cobarde se rinde ante la adversidad", es lo que su madre siempre solía decirle y él definitivamente no era un cobarde._

 _–_ _Créeme, Karamatsu, cuando te digo que yo vendería con gusto todos mis órganos para que jamás volvieras a pensar en separarte de mi. –Ambos se sonrieron, una nueva esperanza naciendo en ellos._

 _–_ _Por suerte para ti prefiero que aun conserves tus órganos en tu cuerpo_ _…_ _Hoy te toca llevar al parque a Jyushi. –El de azul se levanto, ahora tenia que regresar todas las cosas a su lugar y llamar a Choromatsu para decirle que ya no pasara por él, pero lejos de fastidiarlo mas bien eso lo aliviaba enormemente._

 _–_ _Tratare de llegar antes para ayudarte a acomodar. –Lo beso, dulce, suave y con amor, el tipo de besos que sabia, Karamatsu amaba. –Te amo, muchísimo._

 _–_ _No mas de lo que yo te amo a ti. –Los vio alejarse con una sonrisa, el sol resplandeciendo con fuerza como buen presagio._

 _Mientras ambos siguieran juntos, mientras ambos estuvieran dispuestos a seguir luchando por su amor, entonces no tenia porque preocuparse._


End file.
